This invention relates to cultivator devices particularly adapted to cultivate rows of crops planted on beds. Bed planting is common for certain types of row crops in irrigated areas. With close-spaced row crops such as sugar beets, lettuce and certain other vegatable crops, two or more rows are sometimes planted close together on a single bed. For example, beds might be on 40 or 42 inch centers with two rows 12 to 16 inches apart on each bed. The beds may initially be formed by a machine such as is disclosed in the Richey U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,188.
The variety of crops planted on beds creates special problems and due to the wide variety of crops involved and their differing cultivation requirements, the construction of the two supporting frames presents special difficulties. In particular, there is a limited lateral spacing within which to accommodate all of the cultivating tools which may be required while, at the same time, the supporting frame assembly must be sufficiently rugged as to withstand the forces generated in use.